CHAT GAJE KONOHA
by sukijan
Summary: cuplikan chat gaje sman konoha


**CHAT GAJE**

 **Sumary : cuplikan chat gaje grup sman konoha.**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARI PERTAMA JADIAN**

 **sasukece** : hai sak. lagi apa :)

 **sakuracherry** : lagi belajar :) kalo kamu?

 **sasukece** : lagi mikirin kamu ;)

 **narutolebihkece** : CIEEE SASUKEEHH

 **sasukece** : wtf, nar kok elu disni?

 **narutolebihkece** : lah elu, ngechat nya di grup

 **kibanjing is typing...**

 **lovelyino is typing...**

 **nejihyuga is typing...**

 **shikamaubobok is typing...**

 **greenrocklee is typing...**

 **kawaii1010 is typing...**

 **sasukece** : shit

 **sakuracherry** : 0/0)

 **kibanjing** : wanjeerrr sasukee! wkwkwkwk gombal lu!

 **lovelyino** : widih sasuke sosweet amat 3 3 jenong kampret lu kesenengan yee

 **sakuracherry** : sirik lu babi :p

 **lovelyino** : -_-) jidat bandara!

 **nejihyuga** : sasuke goblok

 **shikamaubobok** : 2

 **greenrocklee** : 3

 **shinoaburame** : *screenshot*

 **kawaii1010** : pajak jadiannya mana nihh?

 **hinatachaN** : selamat ya ^_^

 **sakuracherry** : makasih hinata chan ^_^ tenten kan gue udah traktir elu pop ice

 **lovelyino** : oooh,, jadi cuman tenten doang. gue nggak nih?

 **kibanjing** : 2

 **hinatachaN** : 3

 **nejihyuga** : 4

 **shikamaubobok** : 5

 **greenrocklee** : 6

 **narutolbihkece** : 7

 **choujisukiyaki** : 8!

 **kibanjing** : 9

 **shinoaburame** : *screenshot*

 **sasukece** : buseet dah

 **sakuracherry** : minta sasuke aja ya :p

 **sasukece** : lah kok gue -_-)

 **sakuracherry** : kan kamu sayang aku :)))

 **sasukce** : i..iya deh

 **kibanjing** : SWIITTT SWIIIIT :vvvv :vvv :v :v

 **narutolebihkece** : ajiibbb bang sasuke sayang sakura chan :v :v

 **lovelyino** : speecless gue sak :v

 **nejihyuga** : gue udah telpon deliverynya pizza yahut, yang mau ntar ke rumah sasuke

 **shikamaubobok** : mantebb (y)

 **greenrocklee** : sip (y)

 **kawaii1010** : noh sas :v makan tuh bon pizza yahut

 **hinatachaN** : ciee ^_^

 **choujisukiyaki** : sas, bukain pintu gue dah nyampe sama shino

 **narutolebihkce** : buseet

 **sasukece** : fuck you neji

 **PR FISIKA**

 **narutolebihkece** : guys fotoin gue jawaban fisika no 8 plis!

 **nejihyuga** : ogah

 **sasukece** : ^

 **shikamaubobok** : lu ngerjain sendiri napa

 **kibanjing** : jawaban fisika no 8 apaan?

 **lovelyino** : etdah

 **shikamaubobok** : baru juga dibilangin

 **narutolebihkece** : kiba gue juga dikacangin :'v

 **sasukece** : dasar males lu pada

 **nejihyuga** : tau nih

 **kibanjing** : :'D

 **sakuracherry** : eh, ada yang tahu jawaban fisika no 8 gak?

 **sasukece** : sakura cek pm

 **sakuracherry** : makasih jawabannya sasuke-kun! 3

 **narutolebihkece is typing...**

 **kibanjing is typing...**

 **lovelyino** : pfftt HAHA

 **nejihyuga** : sasuke gblek -_-

 **narutolebihkece** : BANGKE LU SAS!

 **kibanjing** : KAMPRET LU SAS! GUE LO KACANGIN GILIRAN CEWE AJA LU KASIH!

 **narutolbihkce** : GAK ADIL LU SAS!

 **sasukece** : :p

 **hinatachaN** : *sending pic* nih daripada berantem ^_^"

 **narutolebihkece** : HINATA LO PENYELAMAT HIDUP GUE 3 3 3

 **kibanjing** : thanks hin! lo emang bestfriend gue yang paling top!

 **nejihyuga** : woyy rambut duren ngapen lo pake emot love ke adek gue -_-

 **kawaii1010** : guys, gue butuh jawaban fisika no 4 nih :(((

 **nejihyuga** : cek pm ten

 **kawaii1010** : makasih!

 **sasukece** : gblek

 **narutolebihkece** : -_-

 **kibanjing** : kampret

 **ULANG TAHUN HINATA**

 **lovelyino** : ciwi ciwi! inget yaah hari ini kita nginep dirumah hinataa 3 3

 **sakuracherry** : okee! 3 3 (y)

 **kawaii1010** : 2 3 3

 **hinatachaN** : ^_^ makasih ya udah mau nemenin akuu. kak neji lagi persami sih :(

 **narutolebihkece** : hinata kamu kesepian ? :( kenapa gak bilang aku? ntar aku ajakin jalan

 **sasukece** : MODUS LO

 **shikamaubobok** : 2

 **shinoaburame** : 3

 **greenrocklee** : 4

 **kibanjing** : bangke lu nar

 **nejihyuga** : maaf ya dek :''( EH RAMBUT DUREN AWAS LO DKET2 ADEK GUE!

 **sasukece** : ^

 **narutolebihkece** : apa sih nej. lu kalo persami, persami aja selamanya :p gue mau deket2 hinata doeloeee

 **nejihyuga** : nar bukain pintu, gue depan pager

 **narutolebihkece** : buset! ampun nej! becanda kali!

 **sasukece** : ckckck

* * *

 **review**

 **btw gue lagi ukk makanya fanficnya gue pendek pendek :'v peace :3  
**


End file.
